A special purpose sleep analyzing computer is being constructed for the quantitative and objective analysis of sleep electroencephalograms and electroocculograms. The system is capable of identifying the individual waveforms occuring in the data (delta waves, alpha waves, beta spindles, sigma spindles, theta waves, and rapid eye-movement). Thus it can perform a more detailed analysis of the data than can be done by manual data analysis. The utility of the system is now being established with sleep data obtained from various sleep laboratories. Data from patients suffering from insomnia, depression, alcoholism, as well as normative data from a broad age range of subjects is being analyzed to determine which of the SAHC generated variables are the most sensitive indicators of the various clinical conditions.